NinjaNubNub's protection service
by Vulpus Griseus
Summary: A story about a player whos name is NinjaNubNub and his protection company. Join us as we embark on the journy that will lead us thru the odd groups he is sworn and pain to protect.


**Authors note**

I do not own Runescape, though I wish i did. It is all owned by Jagex.

I am treating this like the actual Runescape. No 360 degree view though, so I won't see what behind me all the time.

Almost all screen names are true, but the story is pure fiction.

A single level 77 in rune armour is more terrifying then in army of level 15 noobs. Even more terrifying, is one such soldier with a level 104 and a level 125 standing next to him.

"I'll never understand how you talked me into this Ninja," the level 104 stated, staring blankly at the level 77.

"Keep wondering GUTD, because you'll never know,"

"And what part in this do I play, Ninja? You know I don't like surprises," The level 125 asked, also looking at his counterpart.

"All you two have to do is help me escort a bunch of level 3s into the wilderness,"

"And you said that was hard," The level 104 said. "Why would you need our help?"

"Just wait until you see the bunch,"

They jumped across the wilderness ditch, a dent in the ground seperating civilization from the semi-explored area to the north. They walked down the unpaved dirt road past the lumbermill, a members only area where you can turn your logs into planks to use in building your house. A player was cutting down oak trees, but the trio payed him little heed. The hero of this story, is none other then NinjaNubNub, a non-member who earned his title as one of the best non-members in the entire world of Runescape, by beating a member in a fight at the dual arena, the first non-member player vs. player area to open up. His friends where the members GUTD BEAST (the level 104nd Mike Lee 6.(the level 125) Both where wearing Dragon Full helms, Dragon chainbody, and Dragon platelegs. GUTD was wielding a Dragon two handed sword, gripping its hilt firmly. Mike Lee was holding a Dark bow, a quiver full of Mithril arrows strapped to his thigh. NinjaNubNub had a Rune scimitar, a Rune kite-shield, and had full Rune armour, including platebody.

The motly trio continued down the dirt road until they reached Varrock, a large city, famouse for its housing of GE, the Grand Exchange. At the Grand Exchange, people name the item they wish to buy or sell, and the price range they wish to buy or sell it in. The GE clerks match that data up with other peoples requests. If they find a match, they notify the people the exchange is for, and they collect their money.

This was where they where supposed to meet their "bunch".

As they walked to the Grand Exchange, GUTD BEAST and Mike Lee 6 were standing there, wide mouthed.

"Now do you see why I needed your help?" NinjaNubNub asked, eyeing his compatriots.

"That, is alot of noobs," Mike said, jaw agape.

"Agreed, and you two are helping me get them to Clan Wars" Ahh, yes, the famed clan wars. The second most poular place in the non-member side of Runescape. Players would join a clan, make their way to Clan Wars, and fight against other peoples clans. "There is supposed to be some kind of tournament, and these guys are part of it,"

A player came up to NinjaNubNub. "Are you the escort I'm paying for? If so, you had better be good, or you three aren't seeing a single coin outa me,"

NinjaNubNub gripped the man by his throat, eliciting a yelp and drawing the curiouse glances of many people.

They remained unapposed, however. Probably due to the two members on either side of NinjaNubNub.

"You're lucky $45,000 is all im asking for, worm. Now, gather your group and we'll be out of your hair and counting our money as soon as possible,"

The leader of the level 3s nodded and rubbed his neck as NinjaNubNub released it. "People heading to Clan Wars with me, get up and get going. We're moving out!"

They re-crossed the wilderness ditch and came about halfway unapposed. But then, as they all started to relax a little, all heck broke loose as a revenant ghost attacked.

Our three heros grabbed their weapons which where either on their backs or sheathed.

The ghosts of Runescape that where still bound to the mortal world were still solid and could feel pain. They could also re-die. This was helpful when you where fighting them. NinjaNubNub blocked a blow from the revenants long claws and bit back with a slash from his scimitar. Mike lee alreaady had an arrow prepped and fired, gouging the ghost in the shoulder. It howled with pain and lunged forward, only to be beat back with blow after blow from GUTD BEAST's Dragon Two handed Sword. as it collected gash after gash, it started giving some to its attackers. Ninja recieved a deep cut in his left thigh and GUTD was injured in his right arm. Eventually, they drove the revenant into the woods, where it retreated under the cover of both the trees and night. Mike Lee took off running after it, but NinjaNubNub grabbed his arm saying, "Let it go. It needs to nurse it's wounds and we should do the same,"

Reluctantly, Mike Lee looked back, but followed his friends advice.

As they made it back to where they had left the group, they found it deserted. "They obviously left us for dead," GUTD said, eyeing the area.

"No, YA THINK?" NinjaNubNub exclaimed, but then his demeanor changed and he started examining the ground. "Wait a second, These tracks are fresh even for how long we where gone. They can't be far ahead,"

"Then let's go find them. I want my cut of the money," And with that, Mike Lee 6 started off, his friends close at his heels.

* * *

Huh? Not bad, eh? I appriciate criticisems and/or reviews greatly. Not the longest chapter on the website, but i started this, like, what? 5 minutes befor postong it? And to Ksonic and Lupus Silvae, who are awaiting my other stories, I'm bored and have MASSIVE writers block.


End file.
